


The best of you, honey, belongs to me

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: Going on holidays was a rare occurrence for Thor and Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	The best of you, honey, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Wendy on twitter, who asked for summer kisses!
> 
> Thanks to my love for reading it over ♥

Going on holidays was a rare occurrence for Thor and Loki.

They decided to take a few days off on a whim after Loki came home from work fuming, hair disheveled and face red with anger. Thor fucked him into the mattress that night to calm him down—pressed him down with a forearm thrown against his collarbones as he fucked into him hard and deep, just this side of punishing—but it wasn’t enough for Loki who eventually booked them a place by the beach for the very next morning.

“Let’s leave tonight,” he said, Thor bending over his shoulder to examine his screen. “We deserve a break.”

That’s how they ended up on the road with a suitcase in their car and nothing else that night, the asphalt empty except for a few other cars. Thor put Rage Against The Machine on blast during the entire journey, much to Loki’s annoyance, but he forgave his brother when Thor gave him a blowjob on the side of the road around two in the morning after Loki complained he had cramps and needed some “extra special care.”

“Makes me look like a whore you picked on the sidewalk for a quick fuck,” Thor laughed, pouting only ever so slightly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Well, there’s truth in that,” Loki replied with a smirk. “You’re my whore of a brother, aren’t you?”

Thor put a hand over his mouth and faked surprise. “Me, a whore? _Me_? Your brother?”

A laugh escaped Loki’s lips before he reached out for the front of Thor’s t-shirt and tugged at the collar, pulling his brother closer to him.

“Yes, you”, Loki mumbled against Thor’s lips. “Know your place.”

“Yes, brother,” Thor answered, smiling but obedient.

It made Loki’s fingers itch when he ran a hand through Thor’s messy hair, made his stomach knot when Thor looked him right in the eye, entirely too fond of his brother.

“Good boy,” Loki said, and kissed him, Thor’s mouth tasting like the renewal that comes after a fire. 

* * *

Loki buried his feet in the sand as a soft breeze brushed past his shoulder. He let his head fall back, breathing in the smell of sunblock and salt before glancing around, looking for Thor.

He took off his sunglasses, watching Thor swim quietly.

The sight made his heart skip a beat.

Eventually, Thor spotted him and came out of the water, a bright smile on his face accompanied by the residual laughter that rang with it.

Thor moved to lay down on the blanket beside him, shielding his eyes as he turned to look at his brother.

“Your nose is all red, Lo.”

Loki chuckled, gentle and quiet, and rested his hand on Thor’s lower stomach, brushing his fingers over his skin where maps of freckles were spread open for him to see.

Here, nobody knew them.

Here, they could exist as brothers as well as lovers.

Here, Loki could imagine calling Thor his husband while speaking to other people and not only to himself, like he was used to doing, back home.

His fingers brushed Thor’s wet hair off his face.

“Come here,” Loki murmured, helping Thor to sit up.

“Is it safe to—” but the words died in Thor’s mouth as soon as he laid eyes on his brother.

His gaze fell to Loki’s lips and within a second, Thor’s mouth was pressed against Loki’s. The taste of salt water was clinging to Thor’s lips, sharp and intoxicating. Loki leaned forward against Thor’s neck and left a trail of kisses there, making his brother shiver.

“Nobody knows us, here,” Loki said softly against Thor’s mouth. “Nothing bad will happen.”

 _Not again_ , he meant. Nothing bad would ever happen again.

“You can’t be sure of that,” Thor said, face suddenly falling. “As much as I love you—as much as I love us—I can’t bear to see you hurt again because of our relationship. I can’t bear to remember the past that way.”

Loki stared at him for a while. He’d seen this expression on Thor’s face before, and he’d wind himself back in time to erase it again, a hundred times over if he had to. 

Words seemed meaningless to answer his brother’s worry. Instead, Loki turned Thor’s hand over on the blanket, palm-up, then covered it again with his own, interlacing their fingers before he leaned in to kiss his lips.

The sun spewed golden blood all over Thor, kissing the curve of his neck.

“It’s only the future that’s missing,” Loki said quietly, looking over Thor’s shoulders. The ocean rumbled, gentle, soothing. “And we haven’t met it yet. Leave the past to its own devices, brother. Let’s enjoy our present.”

When Thor trailed his fingers up his arms, just a brush of bitten fingernails, Loki couldn’t help but shiver.

They would be okay, he thought, as a wide smile bloomed on Thor’s face, rays of sunlight kissing his forehead. Loki would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @ spreadtheashes.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome! ♥


End file.
